Hugo's Dilemma, Remake
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Hugo's Dilemma, Remake. Set in Arkham City. In my version, Hugo doesn't die. Hugo has been studying Catwoman intently. He's been obsessed with Batman and Bruce Wayne for a long time. He believes he's the only one worthy of being Batman. He will be Batman and have everything Batman has, including Catwoman. He obsessively fixates on her. And soon things turn very, very ugly.
1. Interviews

Hugo's Dilemma, Remake.

Hugo was looking over one of the inmate's file that he had written himself after learning various things about the said inmate.

Selina Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman:

An orphan who learned to survive on Gotham City's streets, after both her parents died when she was young, her mother by suicide, she never knew her father but it is rumored he died by drinking himself to death, She ran away upon her mother's death but was caught and brought up in an abusive orphanage. She escaped. Selina Kyle took to thievery and exotic dancing to survive...but determined to do it in her own style, she learned martial arts and trained extensively to perfect her own skills at cat burglary. She is trained to physical and mental perfection. Her criminal activities are often tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional heroine. She regularly eludes capture by the Batman or as some people call him, The Dark Knight. and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with Batman and as seen by some, frequently turns flirtations and occasionally romantic. It is rumored that they both love each other.

Her agility and razor-sharp claws will buy Catwoman some time in Arkham City, but without a strong ally or power base it is unlikely that she will remain unscratched for long. Catwoman's best chance is to team up with one or more of the other villains, who are able to offer her some protection in return for her special skills—she is perhaps one of the greatest master thieves in the world.

Catwoman is a much more flexible person then the rest of the inmates at Arkham Asylum and in Arkham City, her combat skills are much faster then the rest, requiring skill and precise control. However, Catwoman uses very little gadgets: a whip/cat-o-nine tails, caltrops, and bolas. Catwoman uses her acrobatic abilities to take down her enemies, ranging from flexible kicks, to jaw-breaking knees to the face, sharp claws to maul her enemies, and bone-breaking punches to knock out her enemies. She is very stealthy, unlike The Batman and the rest of the inmates, Catwoman can run behind her enemies and because of her stealth, agility and her light figure, she can do this without alerting them of her presence. This can prove advantageous for her when she wants to take out enemies quickly and effectively. Which she usually does. But she often takes pride in leaving one left after she has defeated the rest, messing with his mind, playing tricks until he's about to piss himself. She then engages into a fight and beats them into unconsciousness, taking whatever valuables they each have with them.

Trained gymnast and athlete.

Expert hand-to-hand combatant.

Highly skilled with her specialized whip, a cat-o'-nine-tails, and her other weapons.

Capable of astonishing stealth and agility.

Obsessed with (and adept at) stealing famous and well-protected items.

Drawn to cat motifs.

Trained to physical and mental perfection.

Expert at seducing men.

Exotic dancer.

Rumors contain data and beliefs that she may in fact have cat DNA, (This is not proven.)

An almost to genius intellect.

Astonishing eyesight at night and in general.

Real claws.

Expert in imitating cat calls, domestic and wild, uses this to fight when around animals, (Such as in a zoo.)

Supposed cat-whisperer.

Manipulative.

She may be a Kleptomaniac, and by in depth therapy sessions, it has been concluded that she has Asthenophobia, Eremophobia, Gamophobia, Gerascophobia, Isolophobia, Kakorrhaphiophobia, Peniaphobia, Philophobia, and Soteriophobia.

Dr. Hugo Strange: Side Note

Working alone, Catwoman's chances of survival in her new high-security home are slim. She only has two known 'friends' or allies, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend, And occasionally protection from Batman, and strangely, her cats.

~ Dr. Hugo Strange.

Based in: Gotham City

Eyes: Bright green, sometimes seen as yellow, her pupils have been said to be able to constrict into slits like a real cat.

Hair: Black, sometimes colored blonde when longer.

Height: 5 ft 11

Weight: 115 pounds

Occupation: Professional thief. As Selina Kyle, before her identity was found out by the police, was a secretary at Wayne Enterprises and a wildcat/wild life charity funder.

Hugo looked up from the paper as one of his Tyger Guards entered the room and brought me in.

Tyger Guard: "We found the prisoner attempting to break into your office, Sir."

"I see. Leave us."

Tyger Guard: "Yes, sir."

I smiled. "Well, well. As I live and breathe, Professor Hugo Strange. Your posters really don't do you justice. You really are _far_ more _evil_ looking in real life."

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "_Charmed_. Tell me, what do you plan to do, Miss Kyle? I assume that you were attempting to break into my office in order to retrieve your ill-gotten gains."

I scoffed. "You _stole_ them from me!"

He smirked. Leaning closer. "Hardly. The items were confiscated upon your arrest."

"Yeah, about that. This holiday camp of yours is _quaint_ and all, Hugo but, I don't think I'll be staying too long."

"Escape is impossible."

I smiled. "A girl loves a challenge."

He leaned in, even closer, an evil glint in his grey eyes. _"So do I."_

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Tell me, what would you do if I let you go? Attempt to escape, try and find the confiscated items...Contact the _Batman?"_

I was taken back. "Why would I contact _him?_ It's his fault I'm in here."

He raised a dark grey eyebrow. "Is it? I believe you would have escaped if greed had not got the better of you. He was actually in the process of _rescuing_ you, was he not?"

I growled. "I didn't _need_ his help."

"Or any man's, it appears."

I sighed, rolling my eyes again. "C'mon, you're going somewhere with this? Spit it out..."

He grunted, shifting in his seat. "I've been _studying_ you."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow underneath my cowl. "I can see. My eyes are up here by the way."

He chuckled. "Very amusing. Tell me, what was it like, growing up _alone,_ _fending_ for yourself, doing what ever was _necessary_ to stay _alive_?"

"Please, I'm tearing up here."

"And Holly? What would you do if I sent my men after her?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his. I glared. "Touch her, and you're _dead!"_

I sat there fuming for a couple of minutes, as he sat there, amused.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

"Where is she?"

"That depends on your next answer. If you could save one person tonight, who would it be? Holly? Or the Batman?"

"He can look after himself."

He smiled. "Good. Holly's safe for now. Let us talk about Batman."

"What do you think I can tell you that you don't already know? You've been sending your goons after him for months. He said you were studying him."

He smirked. "So you speak? Good. You never knew your father, correct?"

I frowned. "Enough, Strange. This is over!"

"If you say so. Captain, do you have the girl in your sights?"

Tyger Guard: "Yes, sir."

_"Kill her."_

My eyes widened. _"No!"_

He smirked. "Are you prepared to talk? I thought so. Keep the girl targeted, captain."

"You bastard."

"Shall we continue?"

I nodded, reluctantly.

"Your father. Did you ever meet him?"

"Never knew the son of a bitch."

He faked sadness. "How unfortunate. He certainly seems to have made an impact on you. The distrust of men, for example. Your relationship with Batman, would you...Call it close?"

"Me and the brooding one get along just fine."

"But you want more? But you can't trust men, can you?"

I was surprised. "What!?"

"You are both very similar, aren't you? A shared disregard for the law, a belief you are doing the right thing, a similar taste in attire. but beneath the surface there is a weakness."

I rolled my eyes. "Like hell."

"You both risk everything for a chance at redemption. You tell yourself it's to help her. He does the same for the boy. It's all just to make his life more complete. To become the father he never knew."

"You don't know anything about him."

He sighed. Twisting in his chair, smirking at me. "And neither do _you._ He hasn't confided in you because he doesn't trust you. And it hurts, doesn't it?"

I looked away, thinking about what he had said. He was right. I knew he was. My heart beat faster, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. I forced them back, regaining my composure.

"I touched a raw nerve, didn't I?"

I sighed. "Are you still here?"

He became serious again. "You're hurt because he knows who you are but you don't know anything about him. Do you..._Love_ him?"

I was shocked. "No!"

He chuckled. "Holly is safe. I have little interest in the life of a teenage delinquent. Unless of course she finds her way into my facility."

"What was this all about, Strange? Do you enjoy making people beg?"

"Not at all. I am only interested in what makes people do what they do. Soon, you will not have to worry about the Batman. Steal what you like, do what you must in a futile attempt to steal his heart-" He leaned in closer, smiling. "-You _will_ fail."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Plans are afoot Miss Kyle. Soon, you may wish to re-evaluate your..._admiration_ for him."

I rolled my eyes, he seemed to get angry at the simple gesture.

"I will be the one standing over _his_ body, and the world will know that Hugo Strange is _better_ then him."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Two-Face has placed what you are looking for in the safe of his old campaign office. He is also someone else who cannot let go of his past."

The guards 'helped' me up from the chair, and started to take me out of Hugo's makeshift office in Wonder Tower.

He turned to me. "I hope the contents of that safe make you happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks but go to hell, Strange."

He frowned, but let me go.


	2. Two-Face

I infiltrated Two-Face's old campaign office in order to find the Confiscated Goods Vault map, beating up Two-faces henchmen whom were guarding the place. Turns out Hugo was telling the truth. The map was here in the vault. Two-Face's old campaign office. I unlocked the safe, grabbing the microchip, loading the information into my phone, a smile on my pale face.

"Try and get one over on me, will you, Harv? I don't think so."

The map loaded completely. Perfect. The entrance to Strange's vault wasn't far from here.

I felt I was no longer alone. Suddenly Two-Face came out of nowhere holding me at gun-point.

"Get your filthy paws off that, _now_."

I smirked, turning my head towards him.

I had ended up being captured by Two-Face. I was then about to be publicly executed by him in the courthouse, due to my previous theft and as a means to ensure he would rise in the ranks of Arkham City.

He was flipping his coin in the distance as his current crew and future henchmen chanted his name.

"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect._ Fear. That's how we get respect. Show them all how we do things. _We should be fair, though. This is a place of justice after all._ Screw justice. Kill her and they'll all fear us._"

He walked forward towards the crowd. _"Bring out the defendant!"_

The cloth that was hiding me fell, burning up in the acid below. He walked over to me, causing me to smirk, mocking him. "You really know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv." I looked at the burns on his body. "Hey...Have you had some work done?"

He back handed me across the face.

_"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!"_

I grunted from the force of the blow. Putting on a seductive smile and pout."I'm sorry...I've been a bad kitty. Untie me and I'll make it up to you..."

He hesitated then looked at his coin._"Let's see if the coin thinks your telling the truth."_

He flipped the coin, it landed heads, the good side.

He turned back towards the crowd, obviously disappointed. "This court is now in session!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Order in the court!"

No one was listening.

_"Order, Order!"_

The Inmates started yelling, getting scared as Two-Face continued to yell.

"Be quiet!"

There was a flash of metal.

"What the?"

Two-Face shot his gun in the air, causing everyone to freak out.

"He's got a gun!"

Two-Face chuckled. _"That's more like it._ Welcome people of Arkham City. It's good to see so many new faces in the crowd. Today we present each of you with an exciting new opportunity..._Two opportunities, Heh, Heh."_

He gestured to me, smirking.

"To join with us. To create a new force in Arkham..._And take this place for ourselves!"_

The crowd started to cheer again.

"When the clown dies, we will own this town! _We will RULE this town!"_

He frowned. "Or you can just leave now..._And we will hunt you down and kill you all."_

He smiled again. "But let's not dwell on the negative."

Turning towards me, he held his gun to my temple. _"Let's have some fun! _Fate delivered a gift to us tonight..."

But before he could finish, the crowd started screaming. Batman had just jumped down from one of the tightropes up above, most of the inmates ran away and left in fear, some stayed behind to fight, trying to show off.

Two-Face hid in the small room where the judge would have been sitting. "Our friend Batman has arrived. _Grab him and cut him in two!"_

Batman fought. Some inmates got a good punch here and there, others miserably failed. Ultimately Batman won, angering Two-face further.

_"This is my court!"_

He shot at Batman missing each time._ "Be still, Batman!"_

The rest of the inmates that were still conscious tried again as Two-Face continued to complain and yell.

_"Hurry up and kill him, I've got a case to try!"_

Batman took all of them out, easy.

"Objection!"

Two-Face shot Batman, the bullet imbedded in his armor, above his heart.

_"Overruled."_

Batman fell to the ground seemingly dead. But when it comes to him, you never know.

Two-Face came out from his hiding space and held his gun back up to my head.

_"Heads or tails, kitty cat?"_

I smirked, swaying forward. "Which one let's me out of here alive?"

He flipped the coin, bad side up.

_"Not this one. Time to die!"_

He was ready to pull the trigger when I cut the ropes around my hands and clawed him across the good side of his face. "I vote a stay of execution!"

He cried out, stumbling across the floor and falling. I had knocked the gun out of his hand and was a safe distance away from the acid tank. "No gun, Harv? Shame. _This is gonna hurt!"_

He smirked, causing me to take a step back. _"Two guns, Bitch!"_

He shot at me but I dodged the bullets just as Batman swung him up and hung him over the acid tank. He screamed, flailing around.

I looked up at Batman with a smile. He was alive, good...

"I thought it was just cats who had nine lives..." I walked back up to Two-Face."How's it hangin', Harv?" He groaned as I kicked him in the balls, I grabbed my phone from his pocket that held the map.

"Come to kitty..."

I turned back to Batman who was now behind me, scowl set on his chiseled face.

"Anyone ever tell you you're full of surprises?"

He took another step forward. "I figured you could use my help, Selina."

I rolled my eyes playfully and checked my nails. "You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there."

"Funny."

I jumped down beside him. "So what do you need, Mr. Detective?"

As I circled him, he turned around to face me. "Protocol 10. What do you know, Selina?"

I shrugged. "Never heard of it."

He grew angry. _"That's not what I wanted to hear!_ What about _Strange?"_

I turned around to face him, frowning at the mention of the bastard. "I don't trust him. He's been missing for years and then is suddenly put in charge of running Arkham City. Rumor has it he's working with Joker, planning something very _special_ just for _you_. Maybe that's Protocol 10...The _ex_-District Attorney here said something about..."

Batman suddenly grabbed me, swinging me over to the other side of the window, in his arms. "What the hell!"

A shot rang out from a gun. A bullet had pierced the window where I had been standing. Batman had yet again saved me.

My eyes flashed a bright yellow as I looked from the broken window back to him. "This place is dangerous. I like it!"

He was looking around, dazed.

"What? you expecting a kiss?"

"It was Joker...You're not safe here. No one is."

I squeezed his ass as I walked by ready to leave.

"Nine lives, remember?"

I slung my whip across the room catching the window seal of a nearby broken window. I left the Dark Knight to finish his detective work to go get my things from my apartment.


	3. Finding Ivy

I was now crouching on a nearby building's ledge on the roof.

I sighed, talking to myself. "It sounds like the detective will be busy with the Joker for a while. Good...Gives this kitten some time to play."

I examined my silver claws.

"So what next? Help tall, brooding, and handsome, or help myself to all the loot Professor Strange has locked up in that vault of his?"

I sighed again. "I know difficult choice, right?"

I took out the phone that held the map, and looked around, the white snow was starting to blanket the area. I looked back over to the manhole cover below.

"Hmmm, what will it be? Find Croc and have him rip a hole into the vault? Ask Penguin for some explosives? Not my style..."

I looked down to a small flower shop that was near me. It was where Ivy use to work when she was younger.

I smiled. "I've always preferred a woman's touch in these situations...Stay where you are, Ivy. I'm coming to get you..."

I need to get my kit from my apartment. No way I can face Ivy without my things. I'd be naked without them.

I jumped down near an inmate that had showed up earlier. He turned around, surprised. "Catwoman's here!"

He ran up to me and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked, hitting him in the gut. Another inmate came running to help, he tried to grab me but I flipped, kicking both my legs up in the air, cartwheeling across his face, he fell to the ground severely dazed. I jumped back over to the other inmate kicking him to the ground, knocking him out. The other one had already gotten up, I knocked him out easily and jumped onto another building, heading off to my apartment.

I ran across the rooftops, pouncing from brick to brick. I finally reached my apartment building. Three of Two-Face's thugs were armed, guarding the area.

I crouched low to the ground, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"How are we suppose to find out where she lives anyway?"

"Two-Face said she lives somewhere near here."

"So what? How does he know?"

"How am I suppose to know. I don't question the boss. You shouldn't either."

"I know. I know. How come he's so pissed off all of the sudden anyway?"

"Oh I don't know...Maybe because that bitch Catwoman left him strung over an acid tank?"

"Wha-Really?"

"Yeah."

I smiled jumping down from the mesh of the gate, taking down the thug with the firearm. The others fanned out, baseball bats in hand.

I took them all out, breaking an arm or two, maybe even a jaw.

My beloved cats surrounded my apartment, waiting for my return. I smiled, petting one, jumping up onto the building and pouncing into my open window, grabbing my kit.

"It's good to be home..."

I jumped back out, bolas and caltrops in hand.

I talked to myself, thinking about my plan.

Ok, Selina. Time to find Ivy. let's hope she's forgiven me. Of course she has. She wouldn't hold a grudge...

I ran to the direction of her apartment...

On the way to Ivy's place the intercom turned on and Hugo's deep british voice rang out through the air.

"Prisoners of Arkham City: You have given up your basic human rights because of your crimes against society. Gotham is a safer place without you. You are responsible for your own survival within this facility."

I rolled my eyes. A couple of inmates were near me on the rooftop of an old building, talking about Bruce Wayne. I hid and listened.

"Word is Bruce Wayne got his rich ass locked up here in Arkham City. Guess there really is a god."

Bruce Wayne? What was he doing in here? I had dated him for a while once. I had really liked him. but I wanted Batman, no one else. It felt wrong to date, even though me and Batman weren't in an actual relationship...I left them, jumping onto another platform beside a plant covered building.

I chuckled peering up at it. "Well what do we have here? Weird out of place plants...Check. Mindless, hypnotized henchmen...Check. The oh so subtle odor of rotting pumpkins...Check. Looks like I've found the entrance to Ivy's lair..."

I used my cat vision to see the henchmen better. I pounced when I saw an opening, avoiding them. I snuck into the building, opened the door and looked around for Ivy. I didn't see her. Everything was covered in vines and flowers. It was beautiful, but it made me want to sneeze...

"Hello? Ivy You here?"

Plants parted in front of me revealing her light green figure. Her voice boomed, echoing loudly.

"You shouldn't have come here!"

"Oh, c'mon. You're not seriously going to hold that against me forever, are you?"

"You killed them all!"

I rolled my eyes. "They were just flowers, Ivy. I'll buy you some new ones. I know this place that..."

But before I could finish my sentence one of her vines pulled me through the floor, three floors down. I grunted at the sudden fall, brushing off my suit.

"C'mon, Red. can't we just..."

I stopped talking and looked around. Mindless henchmen were coming out of Ivy's giant Venus Flytraps.

"Oh, for the love of..."

They started walking towards me, fists clenched.

So much for not wanting to fight...

"Hey, Pammy, here's an idea! If you want a boyfriend, how about trying the dating route? Beats this voodoo crap..."

I took them all out, one by one. Gas started to form around my body, suffocating me.

Her voice echoed again. "I've spent weeks perfecting the toxins that will destroy your pathetic meat sack of a body."

I pounced to the ceiling away from the gas, ignoring her. I fought the rest of the henchmen on that floor, knocking them out.

"You done, Red?"

She screamed again, obviously annoyed. "You can't out run nature, Selina. My spores will fill your lungs and kill you from within. A billion micro-organisms will enter your bloodstream. Spores will grow, replacing the blood in your veins, and when I'm done, your flesh will be replaced with bark."

Sighing, I looked up at the last floor, Pouncing up as the gas started to rise further.

"Are we done yet, Ivy? I just want to talk. That's all."

The henchmen ran at me, protecting her at her command.

"If you're still breathing, It's not over."

She's consistent. I'll give her that...

"Do you really think you can beat mother nature?"

One of the flowers beside Ivy threw a giant, poisonous spore at me, I dodged it, taking out the rest of the henchmen.

She was now standing, ready to fight.

"Look, Red. I just need your help."

"Never!" Her vines wrapped around my legs, hanging me in the air. I was trapped.

I sighed. As the Déjà vu hit me. "Not again..."

She jumped down, walking forward. "You've got some nerve, Selina."

Another one of her vines raised up snake-like, threatening to attack me. I flinched. What do I do now?


	4. A Choice

I was still hanging there, she was staring at me, no doubt planning my death.

I had to get out of here.

"Are we done yet, Ivy? I told you, that thing with the flowers wasn't my fault. You know it. I know it."

"You should have watered them. You said you would water them. Now there's only one left and Strange has it, sealed in his vault."

I smiled. "Well in that case, I think I can strike a deal. I need a way into the vault and I think you're just the girl to help. If you get me in there I'll get your plant. Deal?"

She turned back around.

"I should kill you..."

I smiled innocently.

She thought about it for a moment. Hesitating, frustrated.

"FINE!"

The plants let me go, making me fall to the moss covered floor.

I smirked. "No kiss? I'm kind of disappointed."

She held up a green hand, hissing. "OUT! NOW!"

I left the building feeling pretty proud of myself.

I jumped across houses towards the manhole cover that lead to the vault.

I heard conversations as I snuck by some inmates.

"So it just exploded?"

"Nah, someone fired a rocket at it."

"Do you know who was in it?"

"I think it was Vicki Vale, you know, the reporter."

The other man chuckled. "Cool. I never liked the bitch."

I smiled. Me neither. I prefer listening to Jack Ryder instead of her. Snobby slut.

They continued. "Well you're in luck then. If she crashed down in Arkham City, she's either dead, or soon to be dead. You got anything to eat?"

"Nah, man. Sorry. I'm out."

I left them to their conversation, running across some other buildings. There were more conversations about Batman.

"I heard Batman and Freeze were having some kind of an epic fight back there. Man, I woulda paid to see that fight."

Why was he fighting Freeze...?

I listened again, sneaking by a different pair of henchmen.

"Rumor is, Batman's sick like the Joker. One of the guys saw him earlier and said his face looked like crap."

Batman's sick? Last time I saw him he looked fine...I sat still, listening harder.

"Batman? Do you think it's catching? Are we all gonna get it too?"

"Nah. At least I don't think so."

"You sure about that? You don't look to good either."

"I'm fine. I've always looked like this. My mom says that's what makes me special."

I rolled my eyes. Moving along. I needed to learn more about what was going on, especially if Batman's sick.

A pair of Penguins henchmen were outside a home. I jumped down, hiding behind a green dumpster.

"Freeze and Batman were fighting back at the GCPD. Sounded like something out of a movie."

"Can't believe Batman and Freeze were kicking the crap outta each other and I didn't get to see."

"Yeah. Same here."

I thought about it as I left. Why would Batman be fighting Freeze? All Freeze was trying to do was find his wife, Nora. I'd even help him if I could...What would Freeze have that Batman would want?

I heard another inmate across the street mention Batman.

"Yeah. And then Harley came out carrying the cure. Batman was in there fighting Freeze and she snuck behind and cut the back out of the damn safe."

"Who'd thought it. Harley Quinn outsmarting the Bat."

"Must have been Joker's plan. No way it was hers."

"I don't know man. Joker was pretty out of it."

"What I don't get, is I thought Batman was working with Freeze. That's what Joker said earlier, right? How come they were fighting?"

"You know what it's like. Allegiances in this place are fragile at best. No way freeze would work with Batman if he didn't have some other thing planned."

"I guess so. So now we just wait 'til he comes this way and blow his head off?"

"That's the plan. It sounds like It'll be easy. If Batman really is sick, he'll make mistakes and we'll be right here to show him not to mess with Joker."

I pounced up another building. I needed to learn more about this Harley Quinn incident...

"Who'd a thought it? The big bad Batman outsmarted by Harley Quinn."

"I know. I didn't believe it, but I guess he must be sick too."

"He is. Dax saw him, says his face was all messed up, you know, like Joker's."

"Good. Hope he's rotting on the inside."

I ventured further towards the Joker and Harley's hideout.

"Good news is Joker's back and Batman's making mistakes. if he comes this way, we'll nail him easy. He won't see it coming."

"And we'll be the one's who finally killed Batman."

Yeah right. Batman doesn't make mistakes, does he? And what did he mean by the Joker's was back? If he was sick, he'd be dying.

The guy continued. "You know anything about Protocol 10? Sounds scary."

"Yeah. I was on the phone with Professor Strange yesterday and he told me what it is."

"Really? What is it?"

"Are you as stupid as you look? Why would I be calling the guy who runs this place?"

"I thought he called you?"

"Don't talk to me. Just stand still and try not to fall over. Understand?"

I chuckled inwardly. Some of these morons were really stupid, some couldn't even count to 20.

The one behind spoke up. "Anyway. Did ya see Joker just now?"

"Yeah he looked ok, didn't he?"

"Yeah. How the hell did that happen? I saw him yesterday and he looked like poisoned crap. Today? All good."

"So did he find the cure or what?"

"Don't know. Last thing I heard was the doctors couldn't save him. Quinn even had me torture some lady doctor to find the cure."

"What did she say?"

"Right up to the moment she died, she was still saying there was no cure. After that, not so much."

"Well who cares? He's back. The Joker's back."

Was Joker cured? Does that mean Batman could make another? Freeze or Ivy could help, but I doubt Ivy would...

I headed back down towards the manhole near the courthouse. I was already a little late from listening to those thug's conversations. The snow was falling harder, making the temperature drop.

I stood on the roof, towering over the road where the manhole was located, three Tyger guards guarded the area.

"Call in."

"Tyger guard command. We're in sector 2. We were attacked. The vault is compromised. We believe the attacker was Poison Ivy, over."

"Roger that, Tyger 87. Hold your position and await orders. Over."

"Affirmative."

"Set up a perimeter, protect the entrance."

I climbed down, leaping onto one of them, knocking him out. The others attacked, I took them all out and climbed down into the manhole. Smoke was everywhere.

I walked forward and saw something green ahead...

It was Ivy's vines...Good work, Red...And there's the storage facility. I ran through, opening the door. The computer sat in front of me, I hacked it and got the information I needed, looking at the dusty screen.

Ok. There's the vault. Looks like a standard three card security protocol. Really, you'd think these people would have learned by now. Hopefully the keys are down there, deep in the pockets of those Tyger guards. I'll need to be quick and stay out of sight. One wrong move and the failsafe will trigger and that vault will be locked down: Permanently.

Hugo's voice boomed once more over the intercom. "Protocol Ten will commence in ten minutes."

What ever Protocol ten was, I had to hurry. It didn't sound like something I wanted to stick around for.

I crawled up across the fence mesh on the ceiling, out of sight. The guards had no idea I was even there. They were set up in a particular pattern, walking the perimeter. Two in front of the vault and the others around the walls.

I snuck around pickpocketing the key cards from three of the guards pockets.

That's all the keys I need. Next stop the security room...

I made my way back to unlock the vault. I logged back onto the machine, sticking the key cards in, one by one. Each enabled a red light onto the vault, signaling it was being opened.

After the last key chimed, the guards started to panic.

"What's goin' on?"

"Someone's opening the vault."

They fanned out looking for the intruder.

"Is this a drill?"

"If it is, no one told us. Listen up! The room is hot. Spread out and search for intruders. No prisoners. Move!"

I jumped back onto the mesh and moved through the holes in the wall sneaking up behind them.

"I don't like this. Do you think It's Batman?"

"I hope not. We've got special orders for him. With any luck, It's just some Arkham scum trying to get rich. We can have a little fun with them."

I snuck up on a guard that was behind a wall and silently took him down, I used my whip to hover above him, wrapping my legs around his neck. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. I hopped back up onto the mesh to take out the others.

Suddenly a monitor started to beep. It was coming from the body. Hugo's voice chimed from the intercom.

"Check your numbers."

"Move it!"

The guards freaked out but remained professional/ They followed the beeping, finding the body...

I ignored Hugo's voice as I took the rest out and opened the vault.

My suit case was sitting there out in the open. Beside it was Osito, Bane's bear, and Ivy's Orchid.

I picked up Ivy's plant, smiling.

"So you're the oh so precious baby Ivy was talking about..."

I pocketed the small plant and turned back towards my two brief cases, opening them. Everything was there. Perfect.

Suddenly a light shined behind me, there was movement, I wasn't alone. Hugo's voice sounded above me.

"Looks like we've caught our intruder, let's teach her a lesson."

I smirked and turned around.

Ten Guards. All armored, and carrying firearms.

I took each of them out, angering Hugo even more. After opening the vault again, and stepping out, I walked towards the exit. Ready to leave Arkham City.

The T.V. ahead blinked and flickered, a picture of Batman's severely injured body came up. He was crushed under some rubble.

"All units, we have visual confirmation. The Steel Mill is hit. Batman is down. I repeat Batman is down."

Hugo responded back. "Good. Soon I will be Gotham's greatest hero. Batman and the clown will be dead. And I will be Gotham's true savior..."

I held back my tears and looked down at my brief cases.

Come on Selina. You can do it. Just walk right out of here and leave him, It's easy.

I looked back over the the other exit.

You'll never forgive yourself Selina. Save Batman then get out of here.

I looked back up at the image on the screen.

I mean It's not like he's gonna die. He's Batman. Right?

Sighed, frustrated. I decided to save him.

Since when did you grow a conscience? Alright... I'm coming for you handsome.

I ran out of the room, leaving my loot. Suddenly the wall caved in.

See? Look what I gave up for you, Batman. You better not be dead already.

Sighing, I opened the manhole cover and jumped out.

After taking out all the Joker's inmates in the Steel Mill, I finally found Batman, still alive under giant pieces of rubble.

"Well what do we have here?"

I lifted the rubble up off of him and smiled. "Figured you could use my help..."

He smirked, getting up with a painful grunt. "You're right, I think I chipped a nail back there."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You stick to the brooding, I'll stick to the wisecracks. I guess we both know what Protocol Ten is now, right? If you're planning on stopping it, you need to hurry."

He nodded and went back to work on trying to stop Hugo's plans of bombing Arkham City. He was trying to wipe all of us criminals out.

I started off back to my apartment to get my loot.


	5. Apartment

I started off back to my apartment to get my loot.

I finally reached my home and opened the window, my cats weren't inside which was strange. I could see all of them on the roof staring at me and meowing. They were safe which was good, but I didn't understand why the weren't inside. Something was fishy...

I pounced through the window, my loot was on the couch. Just as I was about to pick it up, the apartment blew. My body flew out the window landing on the hard cold ground, I was covered in lacerations and dirt and my cat-suit had holes throughout the material. My cats jumped down, circling around me, trying to make me get up, but I could barely open my eyes...I laid there trying to regain my strength when a couple of Two-Face's goons circled me.

"Is she dead?"

One of them poked me with a baseball bat, moving my arm, I moved, opening my eyes.

"Hang on! She's wakin' up!"

"Damn it! What are we gonna do?"

"Kill her again!"

I flipped up, ready to pounce. They fanned out, readying their weapons. I used my whip to disarm them, pouncing and cutting into their skin, they all cried out, landing on the ground. I knocked them all out except for one. I needed to know where my loot was. And he was going to tell me.

I smashed my boot into his face, holding my whip ready to strike.

"Where are my things? Tell me, or I'll slice you apart, piece by piece."

I cracked my whip beside his face, furthering my point.

He cried out, scared. "Two-Face has got 'em! He's at the museum. Ok?"

"Thanks."

I smashed my knee into his face, knocking him out.

"So you decided to come crawling back then, Harv. Pity. Oh, well. Time for this kitten to teach you some manners once and for all..."

I flipped up into the air, grabbing the fence's mesh above me and flipped out from the grate.

I got to the museum faster then I thought. I jumped down taking out the three inmates guarding the place. The door was unlocked, so I made myself at home and walked in.

Down the hall in another heavily guarded room were some henchmen talking amongst themselves.

"Good to see the boss back, right?"

"Yeah. Did you see all that gear he had with him? Must have been from the Cat."

"He sent Paulie B over to blow that bitch's "secret hideout" sky high. Hopefully there's little bits of burning kitty cat raining down over Arkham City as we speak."

I jumped up onto a small display case. One of them spotted me but it's not like I was hiding. I was pissed off and ready to vent my anger out on anyone I could sink my claws into.

After jumping down, I took one out instantly, flipping up onto his face. Then I knocked out the rest after breaking a few of their bones.

Running down the hallway, I finally reached the end of the corner, a group of henchmen were talking on the other side of the fence.

"He looked pretty pleased with himself, didn't he?"

"Yeah, don't think I've ever seen the boss that happy."

I growled, sliding under the fence. Everyone freaked out, running at me with guns, knives, and baseball bats.

I took them all out and headed to the armory room, climbing onto the fence's mesh above me, I made sure not to fall into the freezing salt water below. Penguin had a Great White Shark down there, his name was Tiny. Who the hell names a Great White Shark Tiny?

A group of henchmen were talking up ahead around the corner of the room.

"How deep do you think it is?"

"Deep enough to hold one big ass shark."

"Still can't believe Penguin's got a shark in here."

"Well he does-"

I snuck up behind them and took them both out silently, smashing their heads together. I ran up to the entrance to the armory. I could hear Two-Face talking to his henchmen inside.

"She won't dare come back here..._Oh, she'll dare. She'll come straight back here for her pretty little things and when she does, I want you guys to blow that bitch apart!"_

"I'm lookin' forward to it, sir."

_"Good! This is our chance for glory! Word is Joker's dead and we all saw what happened to the runt that used to run this place!"_

I snuck behind an unsuspecting henchmen and silently took him down. Another one was near me. I quickly whip tripped him and knocked him out on the ground. Of course the others heard me. They were coming over to inspect what was going on. I pounced up to a gargoyle above, using my whip to go from one to the other.

They were scared to death.

"We'll never find her like this. Take a minute, chill the hell out, and get lookin' for her."

After taking the rest out, I snuck up to Two-Face and knocked him to the ground. He struggled, screaming.

I smirked and raised my hand, claws sliding out as I threatened to attack him.

He screamed again. "No!"

"Sorry, Harv. This really isn't your night, is it?"

He flinched.

"Now, tell me where you've hidden the rest of my stuff, or I'll even out the other side of your face."

He regained his courage, and chuckled slightly. "I only took half. The rest I gave away. I win bitch."

I sighed, annoyed. "Enough with the two's already."

He yelled as I brought my fist down to the side of his temple, knocking him out cold.

"It's just keeps getting you into trouble."

I got up off of him and sat off to go collect the rest of my loot.


	6. Strange

Finding the men was easy. So was getting the loot. Random henchmen from different boss's around Arkham City and been given the loot from my apartment. I had collected all of the loot within an hour.

Word was Batman was fighting Joker and Clayface at the old Monarch Theatre. I headed off there to see what I could find out.

Henchmen of all kinds were surrounding the theatre. Joker's men were shouting his name.

"Joker! Joker! Joker the immortal!"

I rolled my eyes and stayed back from them as far as possible up on a buildings rooftop. I watched to see what the outcome of the fight would be. Of course Batman would win...But there was always something inside me that worried about him.

I could hear grunting and explosives inside. Joker's laughter rang out, anyone could probably hear it a mile away. It soon died down as we all heard him coughing.

After a couple of minutes, Batman walked out and everyone went quiet. he was holding Joker's dead body in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just walked with a straight face. Like he was in a trance.

Harley gasped, crying and screaming. She hit Batman as he walked by but didn't have enough strength to hold herself up. She fell to the ground, holding her knees, continuing to cry. The henchmen were silent, they stood there, mouths gaping open, without knowing what to do. I was shocked as well. Did Batman kill him, or what? What happened in there?

The police drove up a second later, armed and pointing at all the inmates. They didn't really know what to say either. The commissioner dropped his walkie talkie, mouth also hanging open.

"Batman?"

He didn't answer, he just continued walking.

"Batman? What happened?"

Nothing.

"What the hell happened in there?"

He stayed silent, as he laid Joker's body on the hood of Jim's car, leaving the rest to the police.

I sat there watching Batman grapple out of the place. Leaving everyone here to clean up the mess. I needed to know if he was alright. But it was too late, he was gone.

Suddenly Hugo Strange walked up to Jim. The mayor ran up to him, yelling and accusing him of drugging several inmates including himself. Hugo of course denied the whole thing. He said the cold was getting to him and that he should go home and rest. The police believed him, and took Quincy home. They bagged Joker's body taking it to the morgue to find the cause of death. The rest of the inmates, including me, had to stay, Arkham City was still working and will continue until further notice.

I jumped down near Hugo. He didn't jump away, in fact he didn't react at all. But the police kept their guns trained on me at all times, watching me with wide eyes.

Hugo held up his hand.

"That won't be necessary officers."

They all nodded, lowering their guns hesitantly.

"You did well, Catwoman. You took the loot from the confiscated goods vault, beat Two-Face, and even saved the Batman. All in half a night. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, so did you. Great work by the way...I like how you've manipulated the police here into trusting you..."

"What do you mean?" He looked around. I could tell he was freaking out on the inside. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"No? Don't you remember? I sure do...I remember every bit of your plan. Like how you've been providing the ex-warden with your own special medication to make him more vulnerable to your suggestions. And How you've requested access to all the most forgettable patients and proceeded to melt their brains with the help of the old confused milliner...Oh! And also how you launched that attack on Batman because you believe you are the only one worthy to wear his suit."

His eyes widened, the officers looked at each other, questioning my information.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, How about telling them how you threatened to kill a child for information or about you killing your own guards...How about you tell them that."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think you're telling the truth, Strange."

"You are a criminal. A criminal angry at the world for your mistakes. You are lying to try to get me arrested for something I really didn't do. But you are failing. As you can see, I'm the hero here, not the villain."

The police nodded.

I glared. "We'll see Strange, we'll see."

I leapt up into the air, leaving to find myself another place to stay, considering my old apartment was blown up.


	7. Fatal Attraction

*Hugo Strange's P.O.V.*

"Hugo, sir?"

"What is it!?"

"Um, uh, well, The press is all over the story Catwoman gave the police."

"I'm aware of that."

"What do you want us to do about it, sir? Kill her?"

"No. No. I'll find a way around this. I always do."

The guard nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now get back to work!"

"Y-Yes sir."

The Tyger guard left in fear, closing the door behind him.

I stared at Catwoman's file on my desk. I wanted to know more about her, more about her and her relationship with Batman.

I flipped through some pictures of them, some kissing, some hugging, some fighting. I still couldn't figure it out. Selina Kyle was so mysterious, so..._dangerous_ for Batman, and yet he apparently still loved her despite the fact he was the hero and she, the villain.

"What is it like to feel loved? What is it like to love someone, regardless of the consequences?"

I thought about my interviews with Mr. Freeze. A particular sentence coming to mind.

_Tyger Guard: "Prisoner's here, sir."_

_"Very good. Send him in."_

_Tyger Guard: "But we haven't got the suit off him yet. He's dangerous. Are you sure?"_

_"Of course. Victor Fries and I have much in common. We will be fine."_

_The guards let him in. The door opened, and Fries stepped forward, suit clinking as he walked._

_"Welcome to my facility. Please, take a seat."_

_Victor's cold electronically altered voice echoed throughout the room. "I prefer to stand. Why am I here?"_

_"Oh, Victor, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I wish to get to know you. Discover how you came to have such a...Frosty outlook on life."_

_Victor sneered. "I have nothing to say to you. You may have taken my weapons, but my suit still has considerable offense capabilities. I will freeze the marrow in your legs. Each bone will shatter and fracture while you remain completely aware of your impending paralysis, begging me to end you."_

_"I don't think that you will do that, Victor."_

_Freeze rose a white frozen eyebrow. "Really. Why not?"_

_"Simple. If you hurt me, your wife will die."_

_Victor became enraged instantly. "Where is she!? Where is my wife!?"_

_"Nora is in safe hands. Now, let's discuss an incident from your childhood..."_

_Freeze remained cold, still angry. "No."_

_"Then this is over. Guard! Kill N-"_

_Freeze jumped up, stopping Strange. "Wait! What do you wish to learn?"_

_"Your early years were troubled."_

_"I was not a sociable child, but that is all."_

_"Even your parents disowned you. They sent you away to a reform school, correct?"_

_"They did not understand my work."_

_"Your work? According to a police report, you froze over a dozen of your neighbors' pets."_

_"I've always had an interest in cryonic preservation. I didn't understand why my parents allowed our sick pets to die instead of attempting to save them. So I set about finding my own way. I intended to revive all those creatures."_

_"But you didn't. Which brings us to Nora."_

_Victor looked down sadly, a tear streamed down his pale blue face, freezing onto his skin instantly. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within..."_

_"You refer to Nora's illness?"_

_"It seems like just yesterday when I first found her. It all happened so quickly. Suddenly, I was losing her."_

_"Did you seek help? What about your employer, GothCorp?"_

_"I hid it from them, diverting resources from GothCorp's research in an attempt to find a cure. But in the end. I failed. Time was running out. I knew that if I was discovered, Nora would die."_

_"Then why take that risk?"_

_Victor looked up, his usual cold eyes, now held warmth, another frozen tear fell from his face. "Do you know what it is to love someone? To really love them?"_

_"No."_

_"Nora was all I could think of. I re-ran the diagnostics, re-examined every detail from every angle, certain that I had missed something. I cursed myself for bing so blind, so stupid. Surely there was a cure. I just needed more time. Then I realized what I had to do. I had worked without sleep for a week. My needs didn't seem important. Sleep didn't matter. Food didn't matter. There was only her. I looked at Nora and I told her that I loved her. She told me she loved me too but there was nothing I could do, that I...We should just accept fate. She smiled her beautiful smile as I said it. I promised to cure her. And then I pressed the button."_

_"You cryogenically froze her. Keeping her on ice, so to speak, while you worked on a cure. It broke your heart but now you had all the time in the world. Did you feel relieved?"_

_"I went home and fell into a deep sleep. For the first time since we discovered Nora's illness, I dared to dream but...For weeks I had ignored my superiors' attempts to contact me. The next morning I overslept. By the time I got to the lab. Ferris Boyle, the CEO, was there waiting."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He accused me of industrial espionage, which I denied, but then the guards found Nora. Boyle told me that, like all of my "research," She belonged to him. I was enraged. I attacked him, but his guards beat me back and in the struggle, I was drenched by the cryogenic chemical I had created. I lay on the floor helpless, watching the guards steal my Nora away. Boyle told me it was a tragedy for such a promising mind to perish in a lab accident. Then he left me to die."_

_"But you survived."_

_"Yes...The chemicals were absorbed into my body and...transformed my metabolism. My body went numb. I felt a strange tingling, then searing pain all over...Each breath ignited my lungs. I clawed my way back to a refrigeration unit and as I closed the door behind me, I felt the icy chill calm my aching body. Things suddenly seemed clear."_

_"What seemed clear? Finding a cure for Nora?"_

_"Yes and no. Revenge. Boyle would pay."_

_"But you failed to kill Ferris Boyle, though, didn't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know why. Batman. Though he did return Nora to safety-Until you got her."_

_"See. There you go. Blame me. Blame your parents because you failed to revive your neighbors pets. Blame Ferris Boyle for spoiling your plans to cure Nora. Blame Batman for stopping your revenge against Boyle. And now your precious Nora is in danger..."_

_"Because of you."_

_"No, Victor. Because of you. You have always had a heart of ice. You stole peoples' pets, you stole GothCorp resources, and since then you've stolen so much more for your own selfish scientific inquiries. If you had shared your genius with others, devoted your energy to medicine instead of crime, perhaps your ice princes would be at home now, preparing you a hot meal-instead of being delivered to the Joker."_

_"NO!"_

_"You could have saved Nora a long time ago, Victor."_

_"I-It was all for her. Everything. I will get her back. And when I do, I'm coming for you."_

_"Thank you. We are done now."_

_"Nora..."_

I came back to reality, thinking of that one sentence...

_"Do you know what it is to love someone? To really love them?"_

That question echoed in my mind over and over again.

It was true. I didn't know what it was like to love someone. I didn't even remember what it was like to receive love, not from a parent, a family member, or even friends. Did I have friends? I didn't, at least none I could think of, and I definitely didn't have wife, or a girlfriend, something I'd never even had in general. So what was it like? What was it like to kiss and hold someone that loved you, not just love, but complete, true, unconditional love. Someone you would _do_ anything for, _be_ anything for, just to see them smile...

I flipped through my notes on her, and I could see now why Batman loved her. She was smart, graceful, completely and utterly beautiful. I felt a warmth in my chest, but ignored it and continued looking at her pictures.

"Selina...Why exactly are you the way you are? Why do you love the Batman?"

"Sir?"

I whirled around to face the guard.

"What! Why do you always have to interrupt me!?"

"Um the police want to talk to you in the morning."

"Tell them I'll be there when ever they need me."

"Yes sir."

I turned back around, still looking at her file. I allowed myself thoughts of pleasure as I stared at a particular picture of her. But stopped. I felt I was being watched. And I knew exactly who it was...

*Selina Kyle/Catwoman's P.O.V.*

I had just pounced in from the window. Hugo was sitting there, reading. I couldn't tell what it was from here, it seemed to be some type of file, or files. I saw him tense up.

"I know you're there."

My eyes widened. I stayed put, hoping to fool him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

He sighed, shutting his laptop. He hid his files and turned around in his chair.

"I would assume you did, knowing how good your hearing is..."

I stared silently.

His sharp voice yelled out again. "Show yourself!"

Giving up, I dropped down from the gargoyle above, landing in front of him.

"There you are..."

I rolled my eyes.

He stood up, taking a cautious step forward. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really..."

"You obviously want something, well, Come on. Spit it out."

"It's rude to yell at a woman."

"It's rude to spy. How long were you there? What did you hear?"

"Hear? What do you mean? Do you have another juicy secret?"

"Mind your own business."

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

I grabbed the files from his desk. Batman and me. There were pictures of me and him kissing, fighting, and talking. Pictures I didn't even know existed. Something was up. And I needed to know what. I smirked at his shocked expression.

"Hm, reading about me and Batman, huh? Your obsession with him is sick. You know that?"

"That's none of your concern!" He snatched the files away, locking them in his desk.

"If it's about me, then it is of my concern."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, leave. You're wasting your time."

"No. You're wasting your time. Give it up Hugo. You'll never win."

He sneered. "Shut up! I will win, and there's nothing you, or your precious Batman can do about it."

"I doubt that."

"Doubt what you will, believe what you must. I will win."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat, Hugo. But I will learn your plan and when I do, I'll tell Batman all about it. Then he'll tell the police. And you will fail."

"You will not!"

"You can't stop me from telling him once I find out." I paused, leaning forward, smirking. "And I _will_ find out."

He grabbed me, pulling me close. "You won't, I'll make sure of that."

I growled, struggling in his strong grip. "Get your hands off me!"

His grey eyes glared at me, but then gazed at me tenderly, his mouth that had been tightened in a firm line softened. And he leant in forward even closer.

My eyes widened as I struggled more. I didn't like the look he was giving me. It wasn't like him, it was actually scary. "What are you doing!?"

He didn't answer me. He just held me there, his iron grip unmoving. I struggled again, but he still didn't let go.

"You are so defiant, Selina. You never fail to amaze me."

"What are you talking about?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Nothing, nothing..."

He had been pressed against me the whole time. He still was. I could feel him against me, he was hard, very hard. I could feel him between his pants and even through his long white coat. My eyes widened. He was attracted to me. I could use this to my advantage.

"Are you sure It's nothing...?" I leaned in, purring softly.

His eyes just about popped out from his skull. "Y-Yes I'm sure."

"You looked like you really wanted to tell me something..." I cocked my head to the side, fluttering my long black eyelashes.

He shook his head, gulping. "N-N-No. I didn't, I-I don't."

"Are you really sure, Hugo...?" I leaned in even closer, letting his name roll off my tongue. I gave him a sexy pout and pressed my body against him.

"I-I-I..."

"Like I said, if It's about me, It's of my concern. I want to know, Hugo. Please tell me. Pretty please..."

"N-No. I-"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top..."

He twitched a little, I had backed him up against his desk, he had nowhere to go, and he sure as hell looked like he didn't want to go either.

"I would be very grateful if you told me the truth..." I leant in, purring in his ear, making a show of pressing my lower body against him. "Very grateful..."

"I-I Oh god..."

I slipped my leg back around his, pressing even closer. He closed his eyes, gulping again, smacking his now dry lips together as he swallowed. I smirked, running my fingers over his bald head, softly.

"Very...Very...Grateful..." I blew in his ear, he shivered, closing his eyes even tighter, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Please...Hugo..."

"Um...Uh-"

He opened his eyes and gazed down at me. I smiled sweetly and leant in closer. He was shaking. I purred again and licked his cheek. "Please..."

His eyes rolled up to the back of his head, as he moaned.

I smirked again, it was working.

"I would do anything, anything you want if you tell me why you have those pictures. And what you want with Batman."

"I-I c-can't..."

"Yes you can...Please, for me..."

I licked him again, putting my hand on the inside of his thigh. His eyes widened, as he grunted, looking down then back at me.

"I'll do anything, Hugo...Anything...Just please tell me..." I moved my hand in, closer to his throbbing member. He started to whimper.

"Oh my god..."

"Just name it Hugo..."

He was breathing hard now, grunting, and whimpering. He couldn't hold on much longer. I had to crack him. I needed that information. He was cooking up a plan, I could feel it, and whatever it was, it was bad. I needed to find out what. And why. Besides, this was _hilarious_.

"S-Selina..."

I smiled, purring again. "Yes, Hugo?"

"K-Kiss me...Please..."

I smirked, swallowing the bile in my throat. Batman owes me one. I'll have to quarantine my mouth after this.

"Of course, Hugo..."

He leant in, hands shaking, and wrapped them around my waist. I pushed forward, rubbing my lower body against him, teasing him and his yearning member, he gasped, pulling me in tighter. I grabbed his face in my hands, caressing his cheek then brought my lips to his. His lips were surprisingly soft. I kissed him tenderly. He opened his mouth. I teased him again, licking his lip lightly, then flicking his tongue with mine. He pushed forward, devouring my mouth with his. He sucked my lower lip, then my tongue, tasting everything he could. I growled and bit his lip, He moaned, pressing his lower body against mine. I found myself enjoying the kiss. That scared me...I stopped and leaned away much to his displeasure.

"Tell me, Hugo..."

"I-I...I was studying you and him."

I licked his lip, egging him on. "Why?"

"B-because I was jealous of him."

I grabbed his thigh again, rubbing it softly. "Why?"

"B-Because I wanted to be him, to be Batman. I deserve to be him! I'm the only one who can! A-And...You...I-I want you..."

He kissed me again, I couldn't get out of his grip. He lowered his hands, one hand on my lower back the other in between my thigh. He was dangerously close, too close to my liking. He started to move that hand upwards. This was getting too out of hand, I needed to stop this now.

"Hugo, No."

"I want you, please, Selina!"

"Damn it, you sick bastard, let go!"

I shoved him off hard. He stumbled to the floor, catching himself from knocking his head against his desk. "Selina?"

I glared daggers at him then jumped out the window. He ran towards me, watching me leave. "Selina!"

I shivered as I ran. I didn't know what was worse, kissing him to get the info, or the fact I actually liked the kiss. I shivered again. He's disgusting! I can't believe I even did that! I didn't even know he could feel attraction to someone. I mean really, Hugo Strange? Him!? Actually able to feel anything!? It was ridiculous, weird, crazy, but to me it was the key to a gold mine of information. I just had to deal with the consequences. Whether it'd be kissing him, or faking attraction to him. But would it be faking? That kiss...It was amazing. No! No. I shook my head quickly. I was being stupid, it was just my body, my hormones. Nothing more. Nothing more...

*Hugo Strange's P.O.V.*

I kept staring after her. What just happened? We were so close, so, so close...Why'd she leave, why!?

A guard walked in. "Sir, We were...Sir? Is everything alright? Why's the window open?"

I didn't say anything, I just kept staring where I saw her last. Hoping she would appear and come back to me. So we could finish what we had started.

"Sir? Are you ok? Didn't you hear me?"

"Go away..."

"I'm sorry?"

"GO AWAY!"

I whirled around, slamming my fists on the table, swiping everything off. My laptop crashed to the ground, breaking. The files went everywhere, fluttering to the floor. I kept screaming, enraged, fury taking over my body.

"GO AWAY!"

"Y-Yes sir..."

The Tyger guard ran out, shutting the door behind him. She had used me. That I knew. She had used me like I was just some toy, a toy that fed her valuable information. And I fell for it. I fell for her. She will NOT make a fool of me. She will NOT get away. At least, not without a fight. A fight she will not win...


End file.
